


Why.

by Killer_lex



Series: Group Chats. (Any fandom(s)) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Someone in this world thought that all of these people would be great in one place in one chatThat person thought wrong





	1. Tsukki, no

**Author's Note:**

> Nyahmotherfucker: Kuroo  
> Hoothootmotherfucker: Bokuto  
> Pudding-Chan: Kenma  
> Keiji: Akaashi  
> Dickpeircing: Terushima  
> Breakaknee: Oikawa  
> Godzilla: Iwaizumi  
> Milkcum: Kageyama  
> Freckles: Tadashi  
> Dinofucker: Tsukishima  
> Sunshinebabe: Hinata  
> FarmVille: Ushijima  
> Salami: Tendou  
> Sugababy: Suga  
> Onion: Kindaichi  
> Daddy: Daichi  
> Enooshit: Ennoshita  
> Meme#1: Hanamaki  
> Meme#2: Mastukawa  
> Kiyo: Kiyoko  
> Yachiiii: Yachi  
> Semieitamyass: Semi  
> Thunder: Noya  
> Teddybear: Asahi

Freckles added dinofucker, nyahmotherfucker, hoothootmotherfucker, sunshinebabe, breakaknee, Godzilla, onion, dickpeircing, Keiji, pudding-Chan, milkcum, FarmVille, meme#1, meme#2, daddy, countryboi, thunder, semieitamyass, Kiyo, yachiiii, teddybear, and sugababy, and Salami, ennoshit to Welcome to our cluuub

<<1:33am>>

DINOFUCKER: WTH Yamaguchi. It’s one fucking thirty in the morning

FRECKLES: I’m not tired, kageyama kept me up.

BREAKAKNEE: ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

GODZILLA: stop it shittykawa, you have hinata

BREAKAKNEE: I know I do, but...I thought freckles was an innocent little first year

FRECKLES changed his name to KINKY FRECKLES

DICKPEIRCING: oOOOOoOO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MILKCUM: Stay away from Tadashi 

NYAHMOTHERFUCKER: Oyaoya?

HOOTHOOTMOTHERFUCKER: oyaoya?

SUGABABY: I don’t fucking care if you are my boyfriend, stay away from my son or I’ll snap your neck

DICKPERICING: OMG OKAY.

KEIJI: ew.


	2. Sucked dick on accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyahmotherfucker: all I’m saying is that I should get my dick pierced

<<4:56am>>

KINKY FRECKLES is now online

Nyahmotherfucker: all I’m saying is that I should get my dick pierced 

Dickpeircing: how bout no you fucking raisin 

Kinky freckles: what did I just witness?

Milkcum: a lot. Suga was complaining about his thighs hurting from a dick piercing, you can see where it goes after that

Kinky freckles: ...

KINKY FRECKLES changed SUGAMAMA to KINKYMAMA

Kinky freckles. He joins me now

Kinkymama: I’m glad I’m able to join the kinky club

Nyahmotherfucker: can I join?

Kinky freckles: fuck off

Hoothootmotherfucker: HA YOU GOT TOLD BRO

Nyahmotherfucker: I will cut your dick off

Breakaknee: ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ This is my last message. Tell Shrimpy that I love him.

Sunshinebabe: I love you too? What’s going on

Godzilla: R.I.P. Oikawa. He’s no longer with us.

Sunshinebabe: WAHT 

Salami: They lost to Ushijima again. It was hilarious(*≧∀≦*)

Breakaknee: I WONT HESITATE TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF

Godzilla: Do you here that?

Milkcum: Yeah, it sounds like a little bitch

<<5:34am>>Godzilla: KAGEYAMA

<<5:34am>>Kinky Freckles: KAGAYAMA

Breakaknee: ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3 I must go, everyone is a bully

Godzilla: You enable them shittykawa

Breakaknee: R00D IWA-CHAN

Dinofucker: can y’all shut the fuck up?

Milkcum; Y’all

Kinky freckles: y’all

Ennoshit: y’all

Thunder: y’all

Sunshinebabe: y’all

Nyahmotherfucker; y’all

Kinkymama: y’all

Teddybear: y’all

Dinofucker; YOU GUYS can suck a dick

Sunshinebabe: gladly. Come over Oikawa

Breakaknee: Don’t you mean...cum over?

Sunshinebabe: nevermind. Stay there.

Breakaknee: R00d

Semieitamyass: I will personally hire a hitman to kill all of you guys if you don’t shit the hell up

Salami: YOU KEPT THE NAME I GAVE YOU!

Semieitamyass: just cause I don’t know how to change it

Meme#1: so, uh, I just sucked dick on accident


	3. High at 1:23am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinofucker: what if, right now, we all died from a meatier, just like the dinosaurs?

Milkcum: how?

Kinky Freckles: What?

Breakaknee: how the fuck did you ‘suck dick on accident’?

Meme#1: well, I was at Mastukawa’s place  
-and what ended up happening was angry yelling  
\- and somehow my mouth ended up on his dick (・∀・)

Hoothootmotherfucker: what..did I just see. IM GETTING MOM

nyahmotherfucker: you know it’s bad when Bokuto is using lower caps.

Kinkymama: Don't you start telling my children, whom are children of Asashi

Teddybear: hi...

Kinkymama: that disgusting shit

Meme#2: Ha fuckin loser.

Meme#1: IM CRYING.! I GOT SCOLDED

Salami: ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Kinkymama: See, there’s Satan himself

Salami: HEY! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Breakaknee: those are mine, back off

Godzilla: No they are not, it’s a fucking emoji shittykawa

Breakaknee; R00d

 

<<1:23am>>

 

DINOFUCKER entered WELCOME TO OUR CLUUUB

dinofucker: what if, right now, we all died from a meatier, just like the dinosaurs?

Nyahmotherfucker: wat

Meme#2: ...

Breakaknee: honestly I think about wether or not aliens exist and if they’ll ever come to earth to kill us all in the middle of the night...  
Dinofucker: moooood

Kinkymama: Tsukishima? Are you okay?

Kinky Freckles: me and Tsukki are like high or something..

Milkcum; what. No, don’t. I’m coming to kick your ass

Kinky Freckles: You can fuck my ass if you’d like

Hoothootmotherfucker: HOOT  
-FUCK  
-DAMN, CAN I JOIN?!

Nyahmotherfucker; HEY! Your mine?!

FarmVille: we have school in the morning, and most of you guys have practice, and people like me and Tendou are trying to sleep.  
-goodnight

Godzilla: to be honest, forgot he was in here..

Breakaknee: exactly, that’s how he gets you... -.-

Godzilla: shut up...

Kiyo: Would you all please go to sleep? I’m trying to sleep

Nyahmotherfucker: YES 

Hoothootmotherfucker: YES

[CUT FOR LENGTH]

 

<<5:34am>>

Kinky Freckles: me and Tsukki aren’t coming in for practice, or school.

Kinkymama; I’ll let Daichi and Ukai know...

Dinofucker: thaaanks


	4. Sad Tsukki

DinoFucker has entered the chat  
11:45am

DinoFucker: It’s the day before Valentine’s Day and I’m the only one single in this group

DinoFucker: I’m not salty or anything, I just feel lonely I guess. Wow that’s a first. Just that Yamaguchi has a boyfriend now and this will be the first Valentine’s Day we haven’t spent together alone. Oh fucking well anyway

12:00am

DinoFucker: Would you look at the time..it’s Valentine’s Day

DinoFucker: Happy Valentines Day everyone.. I guess.

6:32am

KinkyMama: Tsukishima? Are you okay?

Kinky Freckles: He isn’t answering my texts, I’ll ask his brother.

Kinky Freckles has added TsukishimaAkiteru

TsukishimaAkiteru: Tadashi, What is this?

Kinky Freckles: Dont worry, you can leave after his, but is Tsuki Okay? He’s not answering anyone and especially not me.

TsukishimaAkiteru: He hasn’t came out of his room, not to eat not to use the restroom not to make fun of me, so I’ll go and check up on him.

  
「」

Akiteru was in the kitchen when he was added to the chat, reading the text from before of what his younger brother had type just hours and hours before, unsettled him tremendously. He sat his phone down along with the pen he was holding and he walked upstairs to his brothers room.

He knocked softly just in case he was still asleep “Kei?” He called out. “Kei are you awake? Or are you ignoring me because of what today is?” He asked. He heard shuffling and a loud crash. He sighed and he opened the door, to see his brother on the ground after tripping over his own headphones. He held in a giggle, as he helped him up. “Are you okay? Tadashi is really worried Kei.” He said softly. “...I’m fine.” Kei said softly. “Just.. I wanna be alone right now.” “You know you won’t have a chance to have a valentine today if you didn’t get out of this damn house, at least text one of your friends and see if they’ll hang out Kei! Jesus fucking Christ. Please. We can’t have you like two years ago” He said. Kei stared at him wide eyed. “I’ll at least text them.. I don’t wanna leave..” Kei said softly.

Akiteru walked out of the room, filling kinda accomplished.

「」

DinoFucker: I’m fine guys, don’t worry..

TsukishimaAkiteru: Except he fell because of him tripping over his headphones. :)

DinoFucker: Go away

KinkyMama: If you aren’t feeling well don’t come to practice, or just don’t in general. You do not seem to be in a good mood.

DinoFucker: I’m really not in a good mood...

________________

  
Pudding-Chan made a group Chat with Keiji and DinoFucker

Keiji: Kei, are you sure you are okay. We aren’t dense like the others. We can tell something more is wrong

Pudding-Chan: Please tell us

DinoFucker: I just feel so alone. Everyone in my team is either dating someone on the team or is with another team. I’m the only one on the team who isn’t dating someone. And if I go to practice I’m gonna see so many relationships, and I’ll feel lonely. Today is the first year me and Yamaguchi haven’t spent Valentine’s Day together. He’s with Kageyama. So I’m gonna hide in my room until this stupid ass holiday is over with.

Pudding-Chan: ...well, why don’t you come and join me and Keiji? I won’t mind nor will he. We don’t like this holiday either

Keiji: Just come and hang out with us for a while. Please.

DinoFucker: I’ll be there in a few hours..

________________

  
DinoFucker: :)

MilkCum: omfg who’d you kill?

DinoFucker: No one you fucking King.

SunshineBabe: yeah Bakayama!

Pudding-Chan: he’s in a relationship now.

Salami: who’s the unlucky person?  
DinoFucker: People*. I’m with Keiji and Kenma.

TsukishimaAkiteru: W(`0`)W

DinoFucker: Go away

Keiji: Go away

Pudding-Chan: Go away


	5. Chapter 5

**Enooshit:** Me and Tanaka are now over, good residence I never wanted you anyway. Tanaka? I don’t know a Tanaka? Ryuu? I don’t know a Ryuu?

 

 **Teddybear:** What did Tanaka do?

 

 **Enooshit:** HE FUCKING FLIRTED WITH KYIoka 

 

 **DinoFucker:** OoooOoO Tanaka is in troublleee

 

 **BreakaKnee:** Hey, I don’t think your middle blocker is okay. 

 

 **Dinofucker:** Im fne.

 

 **KinkyMama:** Goddamnit

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker:** I NEED TO CLEANSE MY EYES! NOT REALLY BECAUSE WHAT I HUST SAW BLESSED ME! HOLY FUUUUCK

 

 **HoothootmotherFucker:** What are you Talking about...?

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker:** Tsuki sent me a snap of him, Akaashi, and Kenma all cuddling. I’ve been blessed by all the cuties and hot people. Tsuki was shirtless, Akaashi looked so a peace asleep, and Kenma was up against Tsukki’s bare fuckingchest playing his PSP.

 

 **Sunshinebabe:** Holy fuck...

 

 **TsukishimaAkiteru:** Oh...my...god...I’m going to go see cause I know he’s home. 

 

 **Pudding-Chan:** Please dont.. it’s very peaceful and calm, and he’s warm..

 

 **tsukishimaAkiteru:** Oh well \\_(–_–)_/

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker:** I want to join but Kenma will cry because he’s finally having peace, then Akaashi will kill me, and Tsukki will give his death glare

 

 **Pudding-Chan:** I love Tsukki so much...he warm..

 

 **FarmVille:** I’m happy for all three of you. :)

 

 **BreakaKnee:** he’s lying. He’s trying to break you down.

 

 

 

 **Godzilla:** R.I.P. Oikawa. He was sourly slaughtered by my bare hands and as of that I must take hinata as my boyfriend along with Kindaichi.


	6. Whose the Favorite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I wrote something that I personally wanted you guys to know. 
> 
> 1\. Oikawa is one of my least favorite characters   
> 2\. Tendou is my favorite, Tsukishima is second, Kags is Third, Kuroo is Forth, and Lev is Fifth  
> 3\. This was just to add some characters that I have been keeping out more by accident

* * *

**Salami:** I’m rarely a character in this group chat fan fiction, yet I’m the writers favorite. WHAT GIVES! ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／

 

**Farmville:** What do you mean by fan fiction, and writers favorite?

 

**Breakaknee:** If we are talking about Favorites then that’ll be me! I’m everyone’s favorite!

 

**Salami:** Then why did the writer make your name “Breakaknee”

 

**Sunshinebabe:** He has a point Oikawa

 

**Oinion:** Tho our captain may be popular, that doesn’t mean everyone likes him.

 

**DinoFucker:** I mean, I’m the second favorite. \\_(>.<)_/

 

**MilkCum:** Third favorite son.

 

[CUT FOR LENGTH]


	7. Bokuto is a what...??

**Godzilla:** Why were you guys talking about favorites? It’s most likely obvious.

 

 **Breakaknee:** You know what Iwa-Chan. No it was never obvious.

 

 **Sunshinebabe:** It ‘twas in fact obvious.

 

 **DinoFucker:** I’m surprised you even know how to spell ‘twas.

 

 **Sunshinebabe:** WANNA FIGHT STINGYSHIMA!

 

 **Breakaknee:** Dont babe. Just. Don’t.

 

 **Keiji:** Dont do it Kei, or Bokuto will throw a fit.

 

 **Dinofucker:** ALRIGHT I WONT FIGHT THE SMALL ONE

 

 **Salami:** Wow. He just listens to him now? 

 

 **Keiji:** I’m basically the only dom in this relationship of three, Kenma is sub, while Kei is whatever he feels like

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker:** So.. that means.. if you actually gone out with Bo.. he’d be bottom..?

 

 **Keiji:** That’s one of the reasons why I didn’t find him suitable.

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker:** But..he bottoms all the time. 

 

 **Hoothootmotherfucker:** BRO! YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT!

 

 **Dinofucker:** HA LOOSER!

 

 **Keiji:** Are you drunk and or high again?

 

**Dinofucker _has left the chat_**

 

 **Keiji:** oh dear fucking lord...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unpopular opinion, Bo’s a bottom, while Keiji is a top ٩( ᐛ )و


	8. Chapter 8

**Yachiiii:** Have you ever felt ever Moreno gay for someone after you see them and all you are is, like, in hinata’s words gwah?

 

**Kyio:** Thank you Yachi-San.

 

**Yachiiii:** See. I’m even more gay.

 

**Onion:** I fell the same about Hajime.

 

**Godzilla:** Thank you Kindaichi

 

**Onion:** C:

 

**Breakaknee:** I feel the same about Shōyō （≧∇≦）

 

**Sunshinebabe** _changed his name to_ **Ihateoikawaturoo**

 

**Breakaknee:** ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／

 

**Kinkyfreckles:** Kageyama makes me feel good inside I love him to death even tho he enjoys milk which is basically cow sperm and someday he will turn into a cow because of his obsession, and sometimes I think that I’m having sexual intercourse with a cow. 

 

**Milkcum:** :(((

 

**DinoFucker:** Oh no you made the king sad.

 

**Salami:** Awwwwwe the blueberry is sad. That’s tragic, maybe now we can take him on.

 

**KinkyFreckles:** if you two even lay a single bit of DNA on him I will personally sign a hitman to kill both of you and blame Oikawa and Ushijima for said murders even in you get an inch too close to him. I will not FUCKING hesitate bitch.

 

**IhateOikawaTōru:** He doesn’t mean it!

 

**KinkyFreckles:** I have the website open on the deep dark web.


	9. Dead Chat Dead Chat!

**IhateOikawaTooru:** Dead chat dead chat dead chat!

 

 **DinoFucker** : Shut the hell up. No one cares.

 

 **Hoothootmotherfucker:**  DONT BE A DEBBIE DOWNER!

 

 **KinkyMama** : It’s only dead because 3rd years graduated.

 

 **Nyahmotherfucker** : I mean he’s not wrong ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **Salami** : how many relationships died because of graduation?

 

 **KinkyMama** : me and terushima broke up because of it.

 

 **Breakaknee** : me and Hinata are still together.

 

 **Godzilla** : me and Kindaichi

 

 **Kiyo** : me and Yachi are still together.

 

 **IhateOikawaTooru** : Wow..

 

 **DinoFucker** : all three of us are still together, but I’m scared not for long.

 

 **Keiji** : It won’t end Kei.

 

 **Salami** : This is turning sad. I don’t like it!!

 

 **KinkyMama** : well you don’t get to choose how this goes. Plus your the one who started it!

 

 


End file.
